In a conventional fixed-location retail environment, when a customer is ready to make a purchase, the customer travels to a retail location of a vendor and purchases a product. Other than ensuring that the purchase is made during business hours, the customer need not worry about timing or location, because the vendor location does not change.
Mobile businesses are increasing in popularity. Unlike conventional fixed-location retail businesses, time and location are relatively important in a transaction involving a customer and a mobile vendor. Ideally, a mobile vendor wants to position their vehicle or vehicles where customers are located at the time the customers desire to purchase a product. Similarly, customers want the mobile vendor's vehicles positioned near them at the time they want to purchase a product from the mobile vendor. Accordingly, there is a need for mechanisms that aid in aligning customers' needs with mobile vendor locations.